1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology filed of a liquid crystal display, especially to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To narrow the frame is one of the develop tendencies for liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions. A narrow frame allows the liquid crystal display television to have a larger visual area in the same outer length and outer width. Moreover, getting rid of the thick frame makes the appearance more stylish and beautiful.
When the liquid crystal displays pursue narrow frames, their internal structures also have higher requirement, especially to the heat sink structure of the backlight assembly. FIG. 1 is an illustrative view of a conventional backlight assembly for a conventional liquid crystal display. FIG. 2 is a partially enlarged view of the backlight assembly in FIG. 1. The backlight assembly comprises a back plate 910, a heat sink 920 and a light bar 930. With further reference to FIG. 3, FIG. 3 is an illustrative view of a heat conductive path of the conventional light source. In the prior art, the heat from a light source 931 on the light bar 930 is conducted sequentially through a copper layer 932, a dielectric layer 933, a metallic printed circuit 934, a heat-conductive glue 935, the heat sink 920 and the back plate 910 finally to an external environment 800. In this heat conductive path, the dielectric layer 933 and the heat-conductive glue 935 have larger heat-resistance so that they influence the heat-conductive efficiency seriously. If the heat of the light source is not dissipated timely, the lifespan and the light efficiency of the light source are decreased.